


Best I Ever Had

by sarahlu



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sarah's back with some smut, and top snafu bc y'all love him topping I guess lmao, back again, but god its also so soft I cannot stress that enough, guess who's back back back, tipsy bottom eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlu/pseuds/sarahlu
Summary: I'm not gonna say much other than that I wrote this stone-cold sober, so I don't need alcohol bc my brain is just Like That. Also, this is that like... modern au I was fucking around with before and if you follow me on tumblr you may know I was agonizing over it bc I want to expand it but also don't idk I have more just like main points of it I don't think its gonna be fully expanded on. (speaking of tumblr lieblinggs.tumblr.com come hang out in my dumb playhouse)Enjoy!





	Best I Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna say much other than that I wrote this stone-cold sober, so I don't need alcohol bc my brain is just Like That. Also, this is that like... modern au I was fucking around with before and if you follow me on tumblr you may know I was agonizing over it bc I want to expand it but also don't idk I have more just like main points of it I don't think its gonna be fully expanded on. (speaking of tumblr lieblinggs.tumblr.com come hang out in my dumb playhouse) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Snafu was the luckiest motherfucker on the planet, he was sure of it. They say combat breeds closeness, and he was worried that when he and Eugene got close that's all it was; the loneliness of deployment and needing someone to feel close to. He thanks God every day that wasn’t the case though, that Eugene wanted him just as badly and that almost five years later they still want each other more than anything. 

He smiled at his boyfriend as he pressed closer to him as space constricted even more in the bar. Snafu was quite fond of Mobile but he could never live here unless Eugene really desperately wanted to move back but he knew that was never going to be the case. It was nice for a visit though, the Sledge’s taking him in with open arms. Sure, they probably won’t ever bring them to pride but they love their son wholeheartedly and that's all Snafu could ask for. 

The shaking of laughter coming from Eugene breaks him from his thoughts. He was cracking up at something his friend’s wife Mary had said. Snafu tightened his grip on his waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“What’s so funny, cher? I wanna laugh too.” And Eugene just smiles at him, a goofy, drunken grin and all Snafu wants to do is kiss his angelic face so he does. He presses small, featherlight kisses to Eugene’s lips who sighed dreamily as he pulls back. 

“Hey, cut it out you two, if you need to fuck the restrooms are over there!” Ah, the ever tactful Sid Phillips, the human embodiment of “no homo”. He was a fine guy, but Snafu got the feeling he was a little more than miffed at Snafu not for “turning” his best friend gay (ok that was speculation) but for taking him away and living their homosexual lives together. They had formed a tentative friendship over the years though, so his… attempts at teasing no longer bothered him like they once did.

“Eh, I’ve sucked dick in that bathroom it’s not that great.” it was his dick that he sucked in the bathroom, and he had to agree it was not the most usable space for it. Snafu also knew that when Eugene started getting loose lips about sex it was time to shut it down and get out of there. He hadn’t drank that evening so he could drive them, and once they made it through the crowd Eugene clinging to him the whole time, they emerged out into the fresh air of the street. Couples and groups of people meandered past them, and Eugene lifted Snafu’s arm to wrap around his shoulders as they walked to the car. 

“You cold, darlin’?” He asked as his boyfriend nuzzled into the side of his neck, Eugene always got handsy and clingy when he drank not that he was complaining. 

“Au contraire mon Cheri,” he began and Snafu snorted at the one french phrase he could say without butchering. “I’m actually quite hot at the moment.” He said the second part in a huskier tone that let Snafu know exactly what he meant. To punctuate his point, he dragged Snafu into a nearby alleyway and pushed him up against the wall. He may be tipsy, but that has no effect on the surprising strength of his lithe body. Snafu grips his hips and Eugene's fingers tangle into his hair as their lips finally meet in earnest. They try to be respectful of other people in public, not because people don’t want to see two men showing affection, but because even by the most liberal standards they could be a little bit gross in their PDA. 

Eugene moaned when he felt Snafu’s tongue slide against his and Snafu smiled into the kiss. Eugene allowed him to dominate the kiss willingly, his soft moans and whimpers coloring every pass of their lips against one another. 

Snafu broke their kiss after a few moments, leaning his head back against the building behind him. Eugene’s chest was heaving against his. He tightened his grip and leaned their foreheads together.

“Let’s get home Sledgehammer, don’t want Mobile’s good doctor to have to explain that his boy went to the slamma’ for fuckin’ in an alley.” He said and nodded back towards the street and the car. Eugene just whimpered and let himself be pulled out to the street. 

Eugene clung to Snafu for the rest of the walk, oblivious to the few looks that were shot there way. They were mostly from older people who were out as well but Snafu knew you could still never be too careful. 

The car ride was spent with a giggly Eugene gripping his hands and playing with his fingers, going so far as to suck and nip at a few of them which only helped the tension of their current states grow. The further away from downtown they got, the bearer the streets got until it was just them on the two-lane road leading through the woods to the Sledge’s home. 

A quick assessment of Eugene’s state told him that they were still in the green zone for action, well that and Eugene was pawing at Snafu trying to get to his pants right there in the car. 

“C’ mon boot, let’s take this inside.” He said as he opened the door for him, earning a kiss on the cheek accompanied by praise for being a gentleman. 

They had wished his parents goodnight before they left so Snafu was not worried about running into them as he kept Eugene as quiet as possible during their trek to his room. As much as he loved when Eugene was like this at any other time, they weren’t at home and if they both wanted to benefit from this he needed to work with Snafu a little bit. 

“You’re the only boyfriend that’s ever fucked me in my parent's house,” Eugene whispered conspiratorially to Snafu who rolled his eyes but smiled. He knew that because he was Eugene’s only boyfriend period and that was how he intended to keep it. 

“Well ain’t no fuckin’ gonna happen if you don’t move.” Snafu retorted with a light slap to Eugene’s ass, who in turn smiled and dragged Snafu the few feet to his childhood bedroom. 

The door shut and this time it was Snafu that had Eugene pinned. He worked quickly on pulling Eugene’s t-shirt up and over his head, running his palms over the exposed skin of his torso. Eugene shuddered at the touch and let out a shaky breath. Snafu smiled as he leaned his head in for a kiss. Eugene tried to deepen it but Snfu pulled back before, smirking at the whimper that extracted from his partner. 

Snafu began working the button of Eugene’s chinos. They were Snafu’s favorite pair of pants that Eugene owned, tight enough that they gave him a great view of his ass and he knew Eugene wears then on purpose when they go out to work him up. And it works every.single.time. 

“What do you want, baby?” He says huskily into Eugene’s ear who shivers as his lips touch his ear. 

“Whatever you want, please!” Eugene begged breathlessly and Snafu knew he had him right where he wanted him. “Well now Genie, that's a dangerous request to make of me and you know it.” He said licking the shell of his ear and earned another shudder. “I could say I want to ruin your pretty little mouth and cover your face in my cum. Would you like that, hmmm?” He says switching to his other ear, kissing along his jaw. “Or I could tell you how I want to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit right at church tomorrow and fill your ass up just to watch it leak.” His hands had pulled Eugene’s cock out and began to stroke it slowly, swirling his thumb around the tip.

“Like I said whatever you want, just do something please.” He whined and let his head loll into Snafu’s neck, clutching at the hair at the back of his neck. He removed his hand from the cock and wordlessly pointed to the bed in the corner. Eugene followed orders and sat down on the ledge, pants pulled down below his ass. Snafu stood imposingly in front of him, now shirtless. 

“On your knees, Marine.” He commanded huskily and Eugene automatically obeyed, sliding to his knees in front of Snafu. He looked down at the wide, vulnerable eyes staring back up at them and smiled. 

“Well, what’re ya waitin’ for? Get to it.” He said and Eugene nodded and reached for the buckle of Snafu’s belt, pulling his pants and underwear down in one swoop. The half-hard cock springs out and Eugene smiles in delight because there is little else in the world he loves more than Snafu’s cock. If he had to list, it would probably go Snafu and his parents tied for first, and then Snafu’s cock in second. 

Snafu watches as Eugene wraps a hand around him, and braces the other against his hip to keep his balance. Snafu covers the hand resting against his hip with his own when Eugene leans forward and wastes no time swallowing as much of him as possible. Eugene draws back and repeats, a garbled sound coming from his throat that sends reverberations right through Snafu’s cock and up his spine causing him to shiver. 

He clutched the back of Eugene’s head in an attempt to control his actions a little bit now that the pace had been picked up. Eugene was working his mouth in time with the hand twisting at the base of his cock. He pulls back all the way until just the head was in his mouth, holding it steady in a firm grasp as he demurely licked and sucked lightly at the tip. Snafu looked down through heavy-lidded eyes to meet wide hazel ones staring back up at him, the look of innocence such a contrast from his current actions. 

It’s almost enough to make him lose it when the cool touch of a tongue is at his backdoor and making a strip from there to his balls. He almost yanks Eugene up off his knees and into a sloppy kiss. 

“These. Off. Now.” He commands through their fused mouths, tugging the pants down further. Eugene pulls away with a gasp and does as he is told, fully naked at last. He slinks past Snafu and drapes himself across the bed, laying on his side fondling himself mindlessly as he watches Snafu also rid himself of his remaining clothing. 

Snafu kneels on the bed and pushes Eugene’s knees apart to sit between them. He takes a brief moment to marvel at how gorgeous he looks with the only illumination coming from the moon outside shining through the window next to him. 

Leaning down, he kisses him softly. Lips barely moving, pausing briefly to suspend the moment. It’s a sharp contrast from their actions not even two minutes ago, but their entire coupling is a sharp contrast of one another Snafu thinks. 

“How do you want me?” Eugene asks, leaning up to rest on his hands. Snafu thinks for a moment before responding. “Knees, head down.” He says and Eugene nods, positioning himself how he is told. Snafu lands a light slap on the ass now fully on display to him but soothes it with a kiss. 

He finds the lube he knows is stashed in the bedside table and coats his cock. Lining himself up, he pushes inside and hears Eugene’s breath hitch as he clenches around him. 

“You good, cher?” He asks, pulling back slowly. He sees Eugene’s head nod but he doesn’t say anything. “I need your words, baby.” He groans, sliding back in as deep as possible. Eugene whines but answers “Yes, more than good, so good, please just fuck me.” He begs which pleases Snafu. 

“You want me to fuck you? Really give it to you, Genie?” He asks, still teasingly sliding his cock in and out. “Please, I need you so bad, fuck me please.” He nearly sobs when Snafu brushes the spot inside him that only he knows how to find.

“Your wish, my dear.” He quips and picks up his pace and intensity. He sets an almost brutal rhythm, showing no mercy on the man below him. He alternates between landing hard smacks to Eugene’s cheeks and clutching them for stability. Either way, they will be marked up and tender in the morning. 

He hears himself babbling to Eugene about how good he is to him, knowing how much he loves to hear that. It really gets Eugene going to know it is only him that can please Snafu like this. Snafu feels the world start to spin so he slows down all the way to a stop. Eugene props up and looks at him surprised. 

“Why’d you stop?” He asks, confused. Snafu offers a small smile and kiss before answering. “Because I want to see your face when I fill your pretty ass up with cum.” And he pushes Eugene down to his back. The man under him opens his legs, but Snafu shakes his head and slides up behind him in a spooning position. Lifting Eugene’s leg, he kisses him sweetly as he slides back in. 

He takes advantage of the new angle to lick and kiss Eugene’s neck and chest, stopping to nip and suck at his nipple. Eugene clutches at his hair as he does this, very nearly feeling overstimulated. He is pushed over his ledge when Snafu’s hand comes to wrap around his erection and stroke. They kiss through his orgasm, and he feels the cool streams land on his chest and stomach. 

Leaning their foreheads together, Snafu shifts focus to his own release. He thrusts harder and harder until he is coming deep inside, a sensation Eugene will never tire of. 

They lay panting for several moments, still connected not just intimately but at the mouths as well with sweet, loving kisses being shared as they help each other down. When Snafu does disconnect they both wince at the sensation, and Eugene mourns the loss of feeling full up. 

Eugene rolls out of bed to the adjoining bathroom to clean up. Snafu joins him a few moments later and they decide they need a quick shower before going to sleep. They quickly remove all traces of the romp and not even ten minutes later are tucked into one another in bed, discussing the next day's plans for Easter church service and his family coming for dinner. Eventually, Eugene falls asleep first and Snafu watches the slow rise and fall of his chest, his auburn hair shining by moonlight, freckles popping against his ivory skin, and he takes a moment to remember his though earlier, how he really was the luckiest motherfucker on the planet. 

“I love you” he whispers into Eugene’s hair before drifting off himself.


End file.
